Oh Boy!
by kurablossom
Summary: I was peacefully sleeping in my room when suddenly BAM! a bunch of stuff happens then I'm Sakura, talk about shocking.
1. Holy friggin nuts!

Hello Jazz here and lately I have not been able to do much, stupid school, stupid exams, and stupid teachers. I have been really busy, but thats no excuse, so I am just gonna start from a new story please review, but be gentle I am still a noob at this whole fanfiction stuff. Yes this is the typical entering an OC into Saku-chan's body. -Saturday, May 10, 2014

I don't own Naruto nor do I know who does.

'Why is everything so friggin hot?!' My eyes burst open and adjusted to the odd lighting. 'Holy-' My thoughts cut off. All I felt was searing pain, and all I saw was a huge fire. I screamed, not that anyone could hear me, the pain just suddenly stopped I felt overwhelming relief, and darkness.

I woke up, not really noticing anything peculiar, and I got down to my usual routine, until 'Holy Shit that was scary. That nightmare felt almost real.' 'It was real you ding-dong.' Wtf is going on I hear a friggin voice in my head. 'Look in the mirror stupid,' I am actually listening to it. I slowly looked at my reflection in the mirror, and gasped, 'Holy friggin nuts! I'm Sakura from Naruto, but I'm the mini version, I'm like what 3?' 'You're 4 smartass.' ignoring that comment, I pinched my cheek. "What am I going to do?" I questioned rhetorically aloud

*mini spoilers*

'First let me explain something to you, I know everything you know, even from your last life. I think we should prevent Itachi from massacring his clan, stop Sasuke from getting the curse mark, stop the invasion, you know all that Jazz "Sorry had to add my name somewhere."

* End mini spoilers*

'That's not going to be easy.' Honestly what did she think I'd just magically do that, stupid Inner. 'What many people don't realize is that Sakura, or you, are a true genius, like Itachi and Kakashi. Not Neji and Sasuke, they are prodigies, they're just naturally good at this sort of thing, Geniuses learn super quickly, almost on sight, it's really amazing, but we will need to focus majorly on your Taijutsu, because sadly you cant learn physical strength.'

'That's fine lets get started.'


	2. Not the Prettiest Sock in the Garbage

Hey guys I feel really bad about how short that last one was, but now...ITS TIME TO PARTY! Oops I meant its time to write, my hands never listen to me =(. I'll try to get this up today, but dont count on it, because I'm trying to make this longer, and with fewer mistakes. Also, when you see the mistakes... Don't be afraid to tell me, so I can fix it. -lotsa love Jazz -Saturday, May 10, 2014

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

*^* -_- LAST TIME! -_- *^*

'That's not going to be easy.' Honestly what did she think I'd just magically do that, stupid Inner. **'What many people don't realize is that Sakura, or you, are a true genius, like Itachi and Kakashi. Not Neji and Sasuke, they are prodigies, they're just naturally good at this sort of thing, Geniuses learn super quickly, almost on sight, it's really amazing, but we will need to focus majorly on your Taijutsu, because sadly you cant learn physical strength.'**

'That's fine lets get started.'

*~* $) CURRENTLY! ($ *~*

_'So, what do you propose we start with inner?' _**'First let me tell you about your new self. You're full name is Sakura Haruno you're birthday is on March 28 and it is currently May 10, your father left your mother when you were born, we're not too sure where he is Sakura, the old one, ALWAYS managed to get lost, and genin teams always had to go find you, the Hokage knows you, and you call him jiji-chan, for god knows why. You have always wanted to be a ninja, but your mom is unsupportive, and wishes for you to take over her bakery when you get older.' **I contemplated for a while, then I heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall.

"Saki-chan? Are you awake yet? Its almost nine o' clock." Suddenly the door opened, and a frail looking woman came in and she looked nothing like Sakura. She had dark red hair, it almost looked black, and dark brown eyes she was wearing an apron that had lots of flour on it over a kimono. She looked relieved."Good your up put on you're good kimono, Lady Asuka is coming, and you know how she has high standards."

I nodded not really knowing how to reply, so she kissed my forehead and left. **'Oh shit, I forgot about that old bitch.' **_'Inner, for once in your life say something useful.' _I looked through Saku-my closet. She had so many pink things it made me dizzy. I picked out a jade green kimono with, a light pink obi, and white cherry blossom petals on it.

I randomly checked my new room out. I'm just glad my new room isn't pink. the walls were a jade green, just

like the kimono, and it had little mirrors in the shape of butterfly's all around the bed sheet was a simple white with pink and silver cherry blossom petals scattered there was a desk for reading, and a book shelf.

'Inner are you sure this is my room It's very adult like, and these books are pretty advanced for a four year old.' 'I told you you're are a genius, and everyone, except the ones that count, know it.'

I walked down stairs to greet Kaa-san and there was also another lady there as well, and let me just say, she wasn't the prettiest sock in the garbage. She was wrinkly, and wore pounds of make up. she had black hair, one blue eye, one red eye, and she was wearing a red silk kimono with a white obi and black swirls that made my head spin.

"Hello Sakura, I'm sure you remember me I'm Asuka, the one who pays your mother for running my bakery." Asuka made sure to put extra emphasis. I gritted my teeth and bowed lowly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Asuka-sama." I said vehemently.

"Really, the pleasures mine." She said and tilted her head for a pathetic bow. "Asuka-sama," My mom but in, "Would you care for some tea? "Asuka simply nodded her head.

By the time Asuka was gone my mom and I were worn out. It turns out my mom had impressed Mikoto Uchiha, and we were going to replace her old baker, we would move and live in the household with them, to cook their meals. This is going to be fun.

I'm terribly sorry it's so short, but I just had to update I'll work hard to try to add another chapter soon lotsa love, jazz


	3. Super Hero Voice!

Hey dudes, so I am now updating this. umm….. ya luv u guyzz.

I don't own Naruto. So. Yea. Not at all awkward.

**Oh Boy!**

Today is our first day at the Uchiha's compound it was...how do I say it…. Ginormous. Huge. Ummm. Insanely big. It could fit millions of my old place in it. That's just…. Damn. When I finally got over my staring my mom pulled me inside where we introduced ourselves.

"Hello, Kurage, Saki-chan, It's a pleasure to have you guys here. I will get Itachi-kun to show you you're rooms." She. Was. Pretty. She had black hair and eyes to match. Her skin was fair and she showed her emotions, unlike Sasuke…

My mom and I bowed and my mom said, "Thank you Mikoto-sama, will that be all?" She gave us a kind smile and said, "Yes, Itachi can you come here please." I blinked and he was right there next to his mother. '_I wish I could be that fast…' _

In the most smooth awesome super-hero voice he said, "You called?" She gave him a kind smile and said, "Yes, show the new baker and her daughter up to the bakers old room, and tell them the information they need to know like laundry room bathroom etc. and give them the information about Fugaku's allergies, and Sasuke's medicines." He nodded his head and said in that epic voice, "Hai okaa-san." He looked at us, said in the awesome voice, "Follow me…" and started walking.

We followed him up the stairs took a left… another left… another left… and finally a right last door on the hall he opened the door and said, "This is your room. There are 2 beds in here, a large closet for you're clothes, and a bathroom Otou-sama can't have any kind of citrus like lemon, lime, grapefruit etc. Sasuke has bad problems with his respiratory system. The medics here are incompetent, so… they prescribed him a medicine to calm him down, so his respiratory system doesn't have to work as hard.

"Don't worry Itachi, I will become an awesome medic, and cure Sasuke of his 'problems'" He looked at me with that stupid blank look on his face, "I'm sure you will… Well, I'll be off now." I mentally scratched the back of my neck… 'Well inner add that to the things we need to get done list… Cure Sasuke! Just fan-fucking-tastic…' '**You said it not me… why on earth would you say something like that… I mean really, gods you're stupid.' **'I dunno it seemed like a good idea at the time…'

"Sakura, I thought we had a discussion about this already, you will take over my job when I pass." I put up my best mad face, cause inside I felt really bad for Sakura 'Having to deal with this bitch…' '**That Bitch is our mother.' **"Mom I will become a ninja… I'll be the greatest Field-medic in the world." She slapped me. "I should have never let you read you're father's scrolls… Now you say you wanna go off and die."

'Inner, she's crying...' Inner Mentally rolled her eyes at me, '**Duh, Dumbass. What'd you expect?' **'Her yelling, and getting Weasel's attention...'

Apparently mom left right after she slapped me, cause now I'm all alone. 'Oh boy… how am I going to do this?'

**More Reviews= longer chapters 'kay guys…...-eye waggle-**


End file.
